The present invention relates to image processing systems and data input devices therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data input device which comprises input means such as a pen-like device used to input data on an image and/or characters or a card turned over by hand, and means for automatically detecting information on a two-dimensional position of the input means and positional information on a page, and an image processing system using such data input device.
Generally, a data input device is known as inputting image and/or character data to an image processor. An image processing system is composed of the data input device, the image processor and a display.
Recently, a picture drawing system for childrens' use is provided in which an image processing system such as that mentioned above is applied (for example, a "PICO" (trademark) manufactured by Sega Enterprises Ltd.). A picture drawing system of this type is composed, for example, of pen-like or pencil-like input means, a panel for detecting the position where the input means inputs data, an image processor which performs a predetermined image process in accordance with the input position information from the panel, and a display which displays the result of the image processing by the image processor.
With those systems, for example, the pen-like or pencil-like (hereinafter generically referred to as pen-like) input means has an oscillator therein, the osculating frequency from which is sent from an antennal coil of the input means. A tip of the input means is touched on a panel of the system to draw a picture. In response to this operation, the panel determines the position of the input means thereon based upon the basis of the frequency generated by the input means, and inputs the information of the input position to the image processor. The image processor performs an image process on the basis of the information of the input position, and gives the result of the processing to the display to thereby display on the display an image similar to a figure or the like drawn on the panel by the input means.
Conventionally, an image processing system is provided which includes an image processor and a data input device which specifies the contents of data recorded on a card and inputs the specified data to the image processor. More specifically, the data input device includes, for example, a plurality of cards on which predetermined matters are recorded, the card having a plurality of holes along its edge through which corresponding holding hooks of the system body are inserted to hold the cards openable hingedly, and having at the other edge a cut depending on the matter recorded on the card to thereby form and output data which specifies the matter recorded on the card on the basis of the cut.
In this data input device, the matter recorded on the card open at present is viewable, the matter recorded on the card viewed at present is specified from the position of that cut and data indicative of the matter is inputted into the data processor, which performs a predetermined data process on the input data, displays the result of processing on the display, and also outputs the result of the processing audibly.
Conventionally, there are various methods of detecting a page in a data input device of such card turnover type. To provide one example, a reflective sensor system is known which includes a plurality of sensors which each detect the presence of an object. Another example is a contact bar code sensor used, for example, in a G-code preservation device. A further example is a non-contact bar code sensor used, for example, in a supermarket cash register and/or in an automatic shipping check unit in a factory.
However, in the conventional picture drawing system having a pen-like input means, a picture drawn on the panel by the input means is only displayed in a specified color on the display. When the picture is to be drawn in another color, function keys, for example, are required to be used to specify a color. Thus, this system is difficult for a child to manipulate.
According to the conventional data input device of the card turnover type, a card only has a physical cut at one edge, so that a large number of cuts is physically difficult to provide. Thus, a quantity of information which the cut provides is limited and various complicated information cannot actually be set in the cut area.
The conventional various sensors of the card turnover type for detecting a page have various problems. For example, when a reflective sensor is used, the number of objects which the sensor detects is one, so that when the number of piled cards increases, that is, when the number of objects to be detected increases, the number of sensors are required to increase, and the sensor assembly becomes large in size. In order to use the contact bar code sensor, manipulation of the sensor is required such that the distance between the sensor and an object is constantly fixed. Thus, manipulation of the sensor takes time and is troublesome. With the non-contact bar code sensor, the sensor itself must use expensive parts such as a laser device or a CCD.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a data input device which is capable of providing an increased quantity of detection information such as manipulation information obtained when pen-like writing means is manipulated and/or page numbers detected when cards which compose a book are turned over, and an image processing system using such data input device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data input device which includes a pen-like input means which is capable of drawing a picture on a drawing area, for example, of paper and outputting an input signal indicative of an image depending on the manipulation of the input means along with its color information in a simple operation, and an image processing system using such data input device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data input device which includes input means such as a card and which is capable of setting various complicated information changing depending on the manipulation of the input means, and an image processing system using such data input device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system which includes a small inexpensive and easy-to-operate data input device including input means such as cards and which is capable of adapting to an increase in the number of input means.